one_piece_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Kvothe Hunt
The brash and confident captain of the Red Dragon Pirates Background While young, Kvothe has managed to make a name for himself as a capable captain. Starting as a deck hand for a no name crew, Kvothe's tenacity and capabilities soon allowed him to initiate a mutiny, disposing of his captain and any crew members who wouldn't follow him. From there, he marauded throughout East Blue, gathering more and more crew members and reputation. As a child Kvothe had no time for academics, instead choosing to follow the pursuits of rebellion. While he never gripped things like mathematics he did learn street smarts and how to hold his own, this of course resulted in a young man with an iron will and a fearless nature. Personality Young and Brash, Kvothe is considered quite dangerous even by his own crew. Possessing very little care for thorough planning he prefers to overwhelm his opponents through sheer power and destruction. To outsiders he is considered cocky, boastful and destructive. To his friends its mostly the same with an extra side of loyalty and comradery. Abilities & Powers After consuming the Mera Mera no Mi, Kvothe has become "Fire man". His body quite literally is made of fire allowing him to essentially fly and avoid any and all attacks unless they are influenced by Haki. Of course other methods can harm him such as other Logia attacks and being caught by surprise. He has a good mastery over his fruit though it is far from perfect. His trademark ability is that of breathing fire which earnt him the title "Dragon King" from his allies and foes alike. Kvothe is quick with his twin axes and a good enough shot with a flintlock pistol to get by but is by no means a master shot. At some point in his early life his right eye was damaged and lost its sight however he has since adapted to be able to fight just as well with one eye as he could with two.However he still has a larger blind spot than most. Devil Fruit Powers Kagero (陽炎 Kagerō, literally meaning "Heat Haze"): Kvothe shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. Hiken (火拳 Hiken, literally meaning "Fire Fist"): Kvothe turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot. Higan (火銃 Higan, literally meaning "Fire Gun"): Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Kvothe turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. Dai Enkai: Entei (大炎戒 炎帝 Dai Enkai: Entei, literally meaning "Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor"): One of Kvothe's ultimate techniques. After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Kvothe then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. Doragon no iki '(ドラゴンの息 ''Doragon no iki, literally meaning "Dragon's Breath"): Kvothe's signature attack and the reason for his nickname. Kvothe spews a torrent of fire from his mouth, incinerating everything in its path. The heat of the fire is so intense that it causes air in the area around him to evaporate. 'Doragon no imori-ka '(ドラゴンのイモリ化 Doragon no imori-ka, literally meaning "Dragon's Immolation"): Is undisputably Kvothe's most devastating technique. An advanced form of Dragon's Breath, this technique covers a much wider range with fire that burns white hot. The inferno glasses the entire area caught within its range and completely evaporates any water or moisture in the surrounding vicinity. This technique is capable of turning a large river or lake into steam in a few seconds. S'''hinka: Shiranui (神火 不知火 Shinka: Shiranui, literally meaning "Sacred Flame/God Fire: Sea Fire"): Kvothe hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. Kasō '(火葬 ''Kasō ''Literally meaning "Cremate"): This technique requires Kvothe to have physical contact with the target, from their Kvothe can burn away the body's flesh. Through control, he can either burn away the skin and even muscles, reducing it to ash but keeping them alive or go all the way and reduce the victim ash in a matter of seconds. '''Shōshaku suru '(焼灼するShōshaku suru Literally meaning "Cauterize"): Kvothe can use fire to regenerate his body's wounds with the amount of fire used defining the speed and capability of healing. The fire used is not limited to the fire around him as he can also use the fire produced by his devil fruit. The severity of the wound is a factor also as he is unable to recreate vital organs that have been damaged or regrow limbs. '''Kyokaen (鏡火炎 Kyōkaen, literally meaning "Mirror Fire Flame"): Kvothe releases a wall of fire to block an attack. 'Jigoku no muchi '(地獄の鞭 Jigoku no muchi, literally meaning "Hell Whip"): Kvothe manifests a whip made of fire and lashes out. Due to it being made from fire he can control its length making it completely unpredictable. The whip has the combined ability to burn and slash his opponents as well as restrain them. Kvothe can also release the whip and reform it for a counter attack almost instantly. Equipment *Twin hand axes *Four flintlock pistols Approved by: Ramen 6/9/18 12:38 pm